The Remnant
by cslev
Summary: Pre-apocalyptic story whose hero is very slightly reminiscent of Doug in Hills Have Eyes but it's not really him, a plot reminiscent of Book of Eli. Travel through a betrayal, imprisonment, an arranged marriage beneath falling stars/breaking moon/darkening sun.
1. Ch 1 The Event

_**Remnant**___

**Chapter 1 The Event **_Glacier Peak Wilderness, North American Quadrant 11, 2034 A.D._

_Thursday, August 12__th__ 3:49 p.m. PST_

_**Daniel heaved a sigh and straightened, planting his hands at his hips**_ as he squinted against the glare, not really seeing his surroundings. Flashes of light reflected off his darkened lenses from the glacier-covered peaks and incredible views afforded at this elevation as he frowned. Despite the warmth of the sun and wispy clouds he felt cold dread settle in the pit of his stomach. He'd been unable to shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. And, added to the nightmares he'd been having lately, he knew it wasn't his imagination. Unfortunately he'd felt this way before, and had learned long ago to trust his instincts.

Lifting a hand to swipe at the perspiration dotting his forehead he gazed southwest toward Seattle, noting the faint line of smog hanging over the urban sprawl. It was a hot day despite a stiff wind sweeping down from the summits surrounding him, too hot for being up at glacier elevation.

"Definitely something up," he sighed, bending back to finish up his work as he mentally calculated the hours before he'd reach the parking lot at the end of the dirt road from Darrington to climb behind the wheel of his truck. He tried not to focus upon the fact that he was a good 15 km away.

It had only been three days since he'd left his office in a rush, yet he felt like he'd been gone for weeks. His back ached from all the trails he'd traversed to check on their equipment. The damage from the latest storm had robbed him of three hours just fixing this station, but it was the last one and the most important one even though it was the most remote. Leaning closer he began reprogramming the chip, and when the diagnostics started up he reached for his waterproof journal to log everything in by hand while he waited. Kneeling on the half frozen ground he scratched the data in, recording his impressions about the surroundings as well. When it finished he got up with a groan and rechecked the solar panels and instrumentation one more time, just to be on the safe side. Finally snapping the cover shut he locked it and started to pack up, deciding that Station GPW 3 was finally back to working order. After securing his tools and equipment he hoisted the 40 lb backpack onto his sore shoulders with a grunt and tightened the waistband. With one downward glance to be sure he didn't miss anything, he turned and started back. An eerie moan flew past him on the breeze as he whistled twice for his Labrador retriever.

"Duke—let's go boy!" he shouted, trudging through the field of alpine flowers as he scanned the perimeter. "Duke—time to go home!" he called, hearing the answering bark.

Spotting his faithful companion trotting toward him, he smirked at the sight of his eager expression, although his dog panted with exertion, still not quite acclimated to the altitude. Their paths intersected within 30 meters as Duke yelped an "about time," glancing up at him in gratitude.

Daniel shook his head, hooking his thumbs beneath the straps of his pack as he walked. "We both getting old, boy?" he commented as Duke barked in denial. Speeding up, the retriever beat him to the trail, pausing only to lap up a few slurps of water from a small puddle left by the melting snow. .

Glancing at his watch, Daniel eyed the wilderness one last time, sighing with relief at the thought of sleeping in a real bed for once. He'd hiked Glacier Peak Wilderness even before his job brought him up here, so it was pretty familiar territory. Still, his sleeping bag and pad left much comfort to be desired. Taking note of Duke's inquisitive sniffing at every other boulder they passed, he decided some time off was in order.

"By the way we're going fishing tomorrow," he announced, nodding at Duke's answering bark as he waited at the intersection of their return trail. "That's right boy—we've sure earned it, haven't we?"

It had been weeks since he'd had any time off thanks to the influx of data pouring in from the regional monitoring centers and his research. He had too many deadlines for proposals and abstracts to leave the University, but when the data from Glacier Peak Wilderness suddenly went missing he was ordered to investigate. He'd argued that it would cost too much to send him but his boss just didn't trust the grad students and considered him to be better at fixing equipment and jury-rigging stations. In the old days when funding wasn't so tight they would have at least helicoptered him up here, saving him the day's hike in and this steep but faster shortcut back down. He mourned the glory days of his hermit-like existence as assistant professor, weary of squabbling over cost codes and funding which might actually provide them new seismographic equipment. GPW monitors were just too important to keep jury-rigging, especially considering the fact that this mountain was the most active and historically explosive volcanoes in the region. Its proximity to Seattle and the outlying communities made it even a more ominously potential threat.

Entering the cover of the trees he resigned himself to a difficult descent, necessitating careful watch of each step of declination and the hazards of the trail. With that uneasy feeling creeping over him again he tried not to worry about the increased melt from the glaciers which he'd measured and the hisses and eerie sounds he'd heard, and not just up near the summit. The readings taken near the dome weren't all that unusual but he sensed something cooking up there. Resisting the force of his heavy pack pushing him forward, he bent backward to accommodate the descent, telling himself there was nothing definite that he could pinpoint, just a gut feeling that something was off.

_Get a grip Dan, _the Voice of Reason chided him. He pursed his lips, admitting that trusting his gut and feelings wasn't scientific. He'd studied GPW's history and activity extensively and what he was sensing was actually perfectly normal behavior for this age-old volcano. Catching a glimpse of Duke down the trail a good distance below him, he sighed tiredly.

"I'm just imagining things because I'm exhausted and overworked, that's all."

Bracing himself for the challenge of outmaneuvering a washout in the next section of the trail, he ignored the burning in his quads and kept up a decent pace. He'd chosen this trail as the fastest way down, deciding he couldn't afford to lose another day by taking a less rigorous trail. Closing the distance between himself and Duke he reached into his pocket to throw him a snack. "Good boy—"

_Warn your sister…_

He paused, startled by the unexpected invasion of his thoughts. Still, that quiet whisper of a voice echoing through his mind was too familiar, though it had been a while since he'd heard it so clearly. So long that he wondered if maybe now he was imagining it. Starting again, he focused on the rough tangle of roots, boulders and gullies but kept his mind on pause, just in case. He was reminded of the nightmares he'd had though he wasn't one to put much faith in dreams, especially dreams with such troubling subject matter.

_Why would I need to warn Amy?_ he wondered, well aware of the fact that she hadn't answered his calls in nearly a year, not to mention the four years before her sudden and unexpected appearance.

_Call her…_

"She doesn't answer my calls," he murmured, wincing as a sharp rock cut into the sole of his hiking boot.

_You must warn her—_

"About what?" he shot back, losing his footing as he slid the rest of the way down a muddy section. Squinting distractedly toward the sight of open country, he knew he was looking out over the valley dropping a few hundred kilometers below, unable to really see it. In fact, all he could see now was evergreen trees…hemlocks, pines, trees and more trees.

_You can feel it…you must warn your sister._

Shaking his head, he wondered if he was losing his mind, talking back to a voice no one else seemed to hear, not even Duke. Yet at his stubborn refusal to act he felt a heavy feeling drape over him.

"She already thinks I'm crazy," he objected, giving up and pulling the satellite phone from the side pocket of his backpack. "I don't even know what I'd say!"

_Tell her where you live …_

Climbing over a fallen tree he grabbed the twisted roots as he went, making it over the other side with a muttered thank you. And he didn't even drop the phone, though he'd tucked it into his vest pocket.

"She'll just ignore my calls again," he argued, noting Duke's groan of weariness just ahead. "Just like before."

Thinking back to that awkward meeting with her, he refused to even consider the greater grief he felt concerning his family situation. She must have tracked him down through the University, for one day he'd looked up to find her standing just outside his office door wearing a tense and fearful expression. He'd been in shock at the sight of her, wondering how he even recognized her after all that time. But he did, and he'd been unable to speak even after she'd thrown him an angry stare, lurched inside and shut the door behind her.

"Amy?" he'd manage to croak as he'd gotten up, watching her clutch her bag like a shield.

"They made _aliyah_ last month," she'd announced without prelude, staring back at him with warring emotions in her expression—grief, anger and, to his amazement relief.

"What?" he'd choked, coming to within a couple of steps of her stiff stance.

"We just have each other now," she'd said softly, looking up at him with a pleading expression.

He'd just stared at her, shaken by the reality of seeing her and unable to process all the feelings her presence stirred within him. And he'd thought he'd dealt with those feelings long ago.

"I came to tell you that I forgive you," she'd said thickly as her eyes had filled with tears. "I hope you can—that you can forgive me, too?"

Finally he'd closed the distance between them, pulling her into his arms as he held her close. She'd buried her face against his shoulder to hide a sob, and his throat had burned with silenced agony. Finally easing her back, he felt her grab his sleeve as if she was afraid of losing him again.

"I work at Sea-Tac in the PR department," she'd said while reaching into her pocket. Grabbing his hand, she'd placed a wallet sized photo in his palm while flashing a nervous smile. "And this is your nephew Samuel," she'd said with a hint of pride. "I've named you his legal guardian."

"Amy—" he'd choked as she broke away and ran out, eventually slipping into the crowd of students despite his chasing her. Stunned at her revelation, he'd just stared at the photo of the kid until he'd managed to return to his office.

That had been his last communication with her. After countless unanswered calls to the number she'd scratched onto the back of the photo he'd given up. Neither airport security nor human resources would help him, refusing any information beyond confirming her status as an employee. He'd frequented the airport at all hours until they'd caught onto him and escorted him out despite his protests that he only wanted to find out when she worked there. His efforts to locate a Samuel with their surname had failed, further frustrating him. Even now all he knew was that his 22 year old sister had a kid who looked about three years old. Thinking about them now only made him feel betrayed all over again.

_Warn your sister…_

With a sigh he gave in, entering her number into the satellite phone. "Alright!" he complained, deciding he had nothing to lose. He'd consider this a test of the voice and of his sister one last time. By now his descent along the brook trail was more negotiable, but as he waited for the call to connect he couldn't help worrying about maintaining his off-grid status by using this phone. His co-workers' voices flitted through his mind as he waited, their teasing and calling him Doomsday Prophet at worst and prepper at best still ringing somewhat true. He'd been labeled as eccentric even though he was only 31 but he'd put up with it, thankful for the anonymity and isolation that his position there had afforded him. The University had waived their requirement that he undergo microchip implantation, pushing through his application before someone with his qualifications and intellect got away and got hired by a competing university. It had cost him a higher salary more attuned to his work but he valued the protection of his identity even more. He'd managed well enough, carrying on his research via the handful of grants that kept him funded.

Amy's call went predictably to voice mail as he tossed Duke a treat, watching him gobble it down with gusto before they attempted crossing the wide area of wash-out just ahead. He could hear the sound of the distant river, estimating that they only had about an hour and a half left to go.

"Amy?" he addressed her voice mail, not bothering to identify himself. "Look I want you to have my address ok? Just in case, you know—if you ever need anything or decide you're up for a visit. Guess I should meet my ward, don't you think? Anyway I'm asking that you don't share it with anyone, and please don't call this number—I'm just using it at work right now. I've got a place up in the hills, so these directions will be a little complicated…just don't tell anyone where it is ok? If I'm not home there's a key hidden to the right of the upper corner, inside a loose rock. And please don't bring anyone there except Samuel—I'm serious ok? It's important that no one else knows. Alright...bye."

Once it was done he tucked the phone back into his pack and started across the washout, noting the declining light but relieved, as if the weight of the past few days had fallen off his shoulders.

"There, I did it," he murmured, following Duke across the steep slope. "Let's just hope it'll do some good someday."

Even as he said it he had his doubts. His kid sister seemed as secretive and paranoid as he was. And how could she make him the guardian of her son, not knowing his legal address? She must have used the university, he decided, thinking that it might be nice to have a nephew after all. Though he knew better than to ask who the father was, he couldn't help being curious. It still amazed him that she'd taken the trouble to try to find him after so long. _Unlike the rest of the family. _

Successfully crossing over they regained the trail, which by now had more gradual switchbacks. Rushing down its less intense slope, he decided not to dwell upon the years hanging between his parents and himself like an empty void. Being on his own since age 14 had been pretty rough, but despite their betrayal he still missed them, especially his mother. Whenever he wasn't drowning himself in work thoughts of them drifted toward him, the matter never settled. And now they'd apparently moved to Israel, making aliyah after years of saving and planning. He knew without asking why his sister had not accompanied them. It was just too dangerous a place to live.

With a sigh he glanced up at the golden sun-tipped treetops, breathing in their fragrant scent. They should make it back by dusk, the thought of which made him long for a hot shower and some rest. Startled by a flock of unseen birds taking flight with noisy objection to his presence, he studied their flight for a moment. The trail skirted the wide base of the mountain, and as he continued on he caught a glimpse of a clearing below. Judging the parking lot to be less than 5 km away, he felt a sudden desire to see another human being. He remembered the time when this was a popular area to visit and you'd always see other hikers up here, but that had been years ago. Sure, one of the reasons was that one of the bridges washed out a few years ago in a storm. But times had definitely changed. Now only the most dedicated backcountry enthusiasts chanced hiking into what had once been a crowded area. And you needed permission if you were a civilian not under contract with the government.

The satellite phone began to vibrate so he pulled it out and stared at the database icon. Punching in his passwords he opened it and slowed to a stop, staring at the readings from the seismograph he'd just reactivated. His throat went dry as his heart began to pound.

"Dear God," he muttered, "they're off the charts!" Quickly forwarding a message to his boss to be careful, he punched in his quick interpretation and set off the alarm, praying he was wrong. Gripping the phone tightly in one hand he ran down the trail, ignoring Duke's barking and unable to think of anything except his sister and the nephew he'd never met.

_6:51 p.m. PST Cascades Volcanic Observatory, Quadrant 12_

_**The volcanologist on duty stared at the monitors confirming the alarm, blindly picking up the receiver **_as his stomach turned over. "This is it," he whispered in dread, tapping his pencil wildly against the desk until they picked up. "This is Mark Gordon at the Vancouver Observatory," he shouted. "We are confirming the alarm sent from GPW based upon subsequent mapping and regional changes—a significant displacement of zone 7 has occurred—I repeat _significant displacement_ in the Cascade/de Fuca subduction zone. Take emergency action immediately for a high frequency event and probable large scale eruption, origin to be determined. We are contacting Anchorage in warning of a possible tsunami aftereffect. This is an official warning being forwarded throughout the network. We have Mount Baker data coming and need a feed from Mount Rainier ASAP! Signing off—" he croaked, rising from his seat as alarms started going off all around. Staring at the network screens as his colleagues rushed in from dinner break, he leaned both hands on the desk, shaking his head.

"God help us all…"

_7:25 p.m. PST Just outside Index, WA, Quadrant 11_

_**Amy Levin hugged her son close as he gasped in wonder, pointing at the vista below. **_She didn't really care for the ferris wheel or for amusement parks in general, but it was a beautiful night and she wasn't quite ready to do what they'd come here for. So when Samuel had pointed out the little traveling fair not far from where her brother supposedly lived she hadn't the heart to deny him. Sam loved circuses of any type and size so she'd laughed at his begging pleas and agreed, parking up the hill from the lot where the carnival perched. They'd driven here right after receiving Daniel's voice mail, and before she could rethink it she'd decided that he and Sam needed to meet. She'd plugged the "address" into her GPS, not sure it would actually help given her brother's vague directions. From what she could tell he lived somewhere at the end of an old logging road, though that seemed to make sense given his behavior and what she'd learned about him so far. Why he'd left her that unexpected "just in case" call was beyond her wildest imaginings, but by now Samuel's pouting and begging to meet his uncle had also finally gotten to her. She couldn't deny that they needed to meet, and she wanted her brother to have some influence in her son's fatherless existence. Daniel's voice mail had finally been the catalyst.

She remembered the day they'd looked into each other's eyes after so many years of being deprived of his presence. He'd grown into a man who barely looked like the brother she'd tried so hard to remember, the one who had watched out for her and taken her out so many times, the one she'd missed so fiercely. The photos of him she'd stolen from her parents' bedroom just before his burial service didn't do him justice now—he'd grown into an attractive, athletically built man who held a professorship at the university. But those dark blue eyes were the same—intense, filled with that haunted look of loneliness that made her heart go out to him. Shoving the photo of Samuel at him had been a rash move on her part, but she'd been desperate and crazy enough to go against everyone in the family just to find him. Then she'd run away, avoiding further contact with him just to protect him. They were suspicious, though Daniel's name was never mentioned again. It had taken years to find him thanks to his off-grid status and the fact that he'd changed his name. He was still in hiding after all these years, and now she was too. She'd seen the look in his eyes before she'd turned and run. He probably thought she was betraying him all over again, and so it was truly miraculous that he'd called and given her his address. He was finally going to trust her, which was why she'd had to come and see him again. And to introduce him to Samuel.

"Mommy it's so pretty here," his wonder-filled voice breathed as he pointed toward the mountains. In doing so he leaned a little too far off center, making their seat swing out from its balanced position at the top of the ferris wheel. "Is that where Uncle Daniel lives?"

"I think so, honey," she breathed, tightening her arm around him and grasping the bar with her free hand. "When are they going to start us up again?" she worried despite the delighted laughter of the children ever since they'd halted their rotation. The ground seemed a little too far away as she prayed that the safety standards of the circus company were up to par. Hopefully the ferris when had passed inspection.

He smiled broadly into her worried frown. "But we can see so far this way and I hope we never come down!"

"Oh you're right, of course," she chuckled, shaking off the premonition she suddenly felt. Still she glanced toward terra firma, not sure she hid her longing to be on solid ground again that well.

For not the first time she wondered if she'd made the right decision, coming to check out Daniel's place without responding to his call. What if he wasn't even here? She did take a risk in calling his department, finding out that he'd been hiking in Glacier Peak to repair some equipment for the last three days. But they'd also expected him to be back at work tomorrow. Strangely, they'd believed her when she'd said she was his sister. Had he mentioned her to his co-workers? The thought of him doing so seemed out of character, but then she had to admit she didn't know him very well.

"When can we go see him?" Samuel sighed, turning his attention eastward again. "Do you think he might come to the carnival, after his hiking?"

"I think your Uncle Dan might be too tired, sweetheart," she tried reassuring him.

"After all his hiking and work?"

"Yes, munchkin," she sighed, trying not to worry about the length of time they sat swaying at the top of the wheel. She'd asked about her brother at his office the day she'd gone to the department to ask about his office hours and room number. The secretary she'd questioned nonchalantly had shrugged, commenting that he wasn't that keen on keeping his ours, seeing only grad students and research assistants instead of undergraduate students.

_The chairman of the department's tried for years to get him to teach, but he refuses_, the woman had sighed, waving a hand dismissively. _He's too brilliant to hide away in some dusty old lab building, but he's obviously a loner and too busy with research to have a personal life, if you know what I mean.._.

And Amy had known exactly what she meant, only for a completely different reason.

"Mommy—what's that?"

"I really wish they'd start this thing up again," she sighed, distracted by her thoughts of the past.

"What's that, Mommy? I thought we weren't near the beach…"

"No, silly," she chuckled, his soft voice and pointing finger bringing her back to the presents. "We're more than an hour away from the beach, sweetie."

"But I see a wave, Mommy…"

Staring in horror at what he was pointing out, she choked back a scream and gripped him close. He whined softly as they stared at what looked like a wave on the horizon, one that extended for as far as they could see. Dark gray and menacing, it was unfurling at a rapid rate toward them, the top of it cresting in a white spray. Bracing her feet against the footboard she gripped Samuel as he buried his head against her chest, staring with her at the advancing wall of water. Off in the distance they could see trees and buildings falling over beneath its force as it lifted up cars and lawn furniture, debris and crying people. Then suddenly it slumped forward in a dive, falling lower but rushing toward them in a flood.

"Hold on!" she cried as everyone screamed and gripped the spokes of the wheel. With a moan of metal the ferris wheel swayed but held while they stared down at the engulfing water. It rose up to the bottom of the lowest car while people floating by grabbed for a handhold.

"Mommy!"

"Hold tight Sam and pray!" she urged, reciting the shema as she watched the water swirl and lose momentum. Cars slid toward them, and off to one side she saw people scrambling to stand on top of the picnic benches. Cries and shouts filled the air, and she caught sight of two teenage boys behind them start to climb down from the ferris wheel.

"Be careful!" she cried out to them, and one looked up with a grin. "Don't worry, we're going to get you down, all of you!"

"What?" she objected, watching his friend slip into the water and swim toward the ride closest to them. It was a circular boat ride, and to her astonishment she realized what they were doing. The eight plastic boats of the ride had risen with the deluge of water and rocked against the edge of the wall barely containing them. Soon they would drift free, but the other teenager had plans. She watched him grip the edge of the boat and haul himself in. Reaching down, he grabbed the rope which tied them all together and shouted to his friend.

"Let's go—I've got it!" he cried happily, gesturing wildly for them to come down. His friend looked up at her with a smile.

"Don't be afraid," he reassured her and Samuel, who watched them wide-eyed. "You can make it—just hold on tight and take your time climbing down."

"But we could fall!' she cried, her heart surging with hope nevertheless.

"Just don't look down," he encouraged, handing over a couple to one of the waiting boats his friend held close. "See? It's not that hard!"

"We can do it, Mommy!" Samuel agreed, unfastening their seatbelt. "Come on Mommy! We got to meet Uncle Dan—maybe he needs help!"

"Oh his house is way up the hill, see?" she laughed nervously, coaxing him onto her back. "Now you hold on tight like your teddy bear backpack ok?"

"The boys will help us, Mommy, won't they?" he said thickly, hiding his fear as she reached out and gripped the steel girder.

"We'll be fine, Sam," she said with as much confidence as she could pretend. Rising up, she placed her right foot on the beam below their car. "Here we go," she said, stepping out of the car and onto the solid, unswaying spoke of the wheel. Thankfully it held, standing straight up from the water.

"That's it, keep coming!" the boys shouted, glancing up while helping the other riders get down and settled into one of the boats. There were still two left, and she was grateful there weren't that many riders on the ferris wheel.

"Don't worry if you fall in," his friend called up, "the water's less than six feet deep down here!"

"That's encouraging," she murmured, reaching out and stepping down onto the next lowest spoke.

"But we can swim, Mommy!" Samuel said close to her ear, his hands gripping the lapels of her jacket.

"Yes we can sweetie!" she breathed, shaking inwardly but forcing herself to keep moving. "Only a few more steps.."

By the time she was gripping the railing of the boat ride and easing Samuel into the little red boat she was exhausted. Both boys helped them in, nodding distractedly at her profuse thanks before they let themselves down into the water.

"We'll guide your boat up to the street," the first one reassured her.

"Thank you so much!" she panted, trembling from the trauma of what was surrounding them.

"You're a brave guy, little man!" he congratulated Samuel.

"I can swim too, and so can Mom!" he called back, shouting past her ear.

"What's your name?" she wanted to know, amazed that someone his age would make such an effort to rescue them.

"Jason," he gasped, guiding their boat and nodding to his friend as he helped the older couple make their way toward higher ground. "That's Tom, my cousin."

"Do you know my Uncle Dan?" Samuel wanted to know.

He looked up. "Dan who?"

"Levin—I mean Levitt," she corrected herself, hoping he wouldn't notice her slip of the tongue. She had to make sure she didn't make that mistake again.

He gazed up at her, shaking his head. "Sorry—maybe Tom knows him. He live around here?"

"We're not really sure," she replied, falling silent as they moved closer to dry ground. People lined the edge of the water, throwing lines and articles of clothing toward those swimming toward them.

By the time they stood next to them she held Samuel in her arms, trying to warm him up and praying his shivering would stop. Nodding to both boys, who were soaked, she thanked them again.

"I don't know what we all would have done, without your help," she croaked, biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling.

They nodded grimly, glancing back up toward town. "You ok from here on?" the red-haired boy named Jason asked. "Tom lives a few miles up the road if you want to come with us," he offered, watching Tom shut his cell phone with a somber shake of his head.

"Nothing," he said quietly. "I think we just lived through a tsunami."

That word settled over them, the quiet horror of its reality dawning upon them all. "Our earth science teacher was right," Jason stated dazedly.

Amy thought of her brother then, the importance and danger of his job making her heart falter. "Oh no," she whispered, glancing up toward the nearest range of mountains.

"Let's hope everybody's home," Tom stated, turning to leave.

"Wait, this lady wants to know if we know some relative of hers—what's his name ma'am?"

"It's Daniel Levitt," she stated, watching their expressions carefully. Tom shrugged. "I know a guy named Dan—don't know his last name."

"He lives up the old logging road, I think," she stated, nodding toward the foothills. "I have his address but I'm not sure it's that easy to find."

Tom's face brightened. "What's he look like?"

"He's blonde, average height," she shrugged, glancing at Samuel. "He wears a beard, close cropped, and his eyes are blue, a dark blue."

"I think I know who you mean," Tom said, narrowing his gaze on her. "Keeps to himself, but he's a nice guy. He helped my dad last winter when we had an ice storm. His house is kind of strange though, kind of like a hobbit hole. You know, like in The Hobbit?"

She held his gaze, knowing she had to admit her ignorance to them. "We ah…we haven't seen each other in a long time," she said quietly, her eyes filling. "I've never been to his house before."

"Look don't worry, I'll take you there," he said quickly, gesturing as he turned. "I need to check my family first if you don't mind. Then I can take you up there in the old jalopy."

She nodded, thinking of her own car which was now covered by the flood. Suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of a tsunami, if that was really what had happened, she realized that everything behind them and to the west of this very spot was no doubt destroyed, including her own small apartment. And Samuel's school…her parent's home. The airport where she'd worked. The university where Daniel worked and where she prayed he hadn't been. The entire city…

Fighting off a wave of dizziness, she felt Jason's hand at her elbow. "You ok?" he asked softly.

Swallowing back a sob of grief, she managed to nod. Strangely, Samuel was silent, taking it all in.

"I just hope he's still hiking," she said in a trembling voice, "and that he's safe, up in the mountains."

_c. 2012 by Christine Levitt_

9


	2. Ch 2 The Capture

_**Chapter 2 The Capture **_

_7:28 p.m. PST Darrington Road Trailhead to GPW _

_**Stumbling down the last few meters of the trail, Daniel stared in relief as the lot came into view.**_ Duke barked eagerly and shot ahead, dashing toward the truck without waiting for him. There were four other vehicles parked at the trailhead, all of which Duke ignored as he reached his destination, whirled and waited for him. Off in the distance the roar of motorcycle engines revved through the hairpin turns as Daniel finally stood by his truck and slipped off the heavy pack. Reaching into his pocket for the keys he unlocked the door for Duke, who climbed up and settled onto the passenger seat with a happy yelp.

"Good boy," he stated, eager to get back and analyze what was going on beneath the mountain. Glancing toward the other vehicles he wondered how he might warn the other hikers, though he hadn't seen anyone this whole trip. It was getting dark and anyone hiking up there should be back already, but no one was around. Again he thought of his sister and prayed for her safety as he settled his backpack behind the cab. Duke wined for him to hurry, so he tossed a few more treats onto the seat. The sound of a door slamming startled him, and with a glance over one shoulder he saw a huge biker striding toward him. Their eyes met before he turned back to what he was doing, hearing another door shut and the slider open. Stiffening in alarm, he saw what looked like a biker gang heading toward him.

_What were they doing sitting in the van? Surely not coming back from a hike, not dressed like that._

Quickly recapping Duke's water bottle as his retriever slurped up water, he slid into the driver's seat and inserted his key into the ignition.

"Evening!" a deep voice bellowed as the man came right up to his window. "Say you got any idea where we can find the Trail's End Lodge?"

Duke lifted his head and growled as Daniel eyed him intently. The other two stopped just behind the apparent leader, forming a semicircle as if to block his exit, and were staring at him like wolves studying their prey.

"Up the road about twelve kilometers," he answered, turning over the engine. _Please God—we need your protection!_

"Ever stayed there?" the leader said casually, resting his arm along the roof.

"Can't say that I have," he replied, nodding in the direction of the headquarters building. "Rangers would know."

The man shrugged, smiling nonchalantly. "Nobody's home."

One of the others stepped forward. "How about _you_ show us?" he challenged, his eyes glinting like coal.

Duke started to bark as Daniel eased his knife from the pocket along his thigh, out of sight. He nodded toward the summit. "We've just came down from Glacier Peak, and judging from the signs up there we're in for a problem," he warned. Just then the alarm from the satellite phone bleeped. "Better get out of here as fast as you can."

"Really?" the leader sang, glancing toward his buddies. "What are you, some kind of prophet?"

Daniel felt something like dread settle in the pit of his stomach. "I'm a geologist," he stated, eyeing each of them as if to show no fear. "That phone's connected to the Cascades Volcano Observatory's alarm system so don't say I didn't warn you—"

"We're not going anywhere!" the man growled, suddenly yanking open his door and dragging him from the seat.

Once his boots hit the ground Daniel twisted and swung, fighting back despite being obviously outnumbered and outsized. They closed in around him but he kicked and swung his arm, slashing the sleeve of the biggest one as he was grabbed from behind, the knife wrestled from his grip. They shoved against the side of the truck as Duke lunged toward the window but couldn't get more than his head through the half-opened window. They punched and beat him without concern for Duke's threatening growls.

"Look I only have $20 Euros," he explained as they ground his face into the metal, one of them shoving Duke away as he reached in and snatched the phone.

"We don't want _your_ money," the leader snarled, examining the knife wound on his arm. "Check his wrists!"

While they pinned him against the door they used his own knife to slash his sleeves while panic roared through him. Realizing who they were and what they wanted, he was stunned to have finally been caught after so many years of hiding.

"I've got a federal security clearance," he protested as they twisted his wrists and pricked the skin. "If they don't hear from me soon they'll send out a bulletin—"

"Nothin!" one of the two side-kicks reported, hooting for joy. "Whoo-eey! We've hit the jackpot!"

"Yeah, he ought ta pull a decent price on the black market!"

"Told you he was one of em!" the leader chortled, shaking his head. "How you ever avoided capture is beyond me."

"Look obviously there's been a mistake!" he protested. "I'm not who you think—"

He was cut off by a solid fist in the gut and doubled over, gasping for breath. Pulling him back up, the leader grabbed his shirt and lifted him a few centimeters off the ground.

"We know exactly _what_ you are," he seethed, punching him again.

Daniel managed a quick knee up into the man's private parts, feeling a rush of adrenaline when he choked and crumpled before him. Free of his grip, he lunged sideward and started to run.

"We got you!" the others proclaimed, knocking him to the ground. He saw the leader straighten before they dragged him toward the van though he kicked and yelled for help. Then they shoved him against the side of the van, banging his face against its side until he saw stars. He felt himself falling but was shoved inside and onto his stomach. Groaning when one of them landed atop him, he felt his hands being tied behind his back while he was ordered to lie still or be sorry. Off in the distance Duke continued to bark but there was nothing he could do. They were too strong for him.

"Tie his feet too!" the leader ordered, climbing into the driver's seat. "Then give him a good dose of the meds so we don't have to deal with him again!"

"'K boss," one on them chuckled, "I'd be happy to…you might need a few stitches for that cut!"

"I'm fine," he growled, starting the van while the passenger side door slammed shut. They backed up and turned.

"Your sure fooled him," the one atop him murmured. "Not as helpless as you look, huh pal?"

Something jabbed into the back of his arm as he twisted his head around to see what they were giving him. The van screeched and turned at a crazy angle as they sped off. Already beginning to feel dazed and numb, he tried concentrating on which direction they were taking. They drove onto smoother pavement and started to climb, at which point he knew they were headed east, further inland. His last thoughts concerned whatever might happen to the coast and the millions of people living there, then he blacked out.

_9:52 p.m. PST #15 Old Logging Road, SE Border/"The Shire"_

_**Amy held Samuel close, glancing at Jason as the light streaming out from the front door illuminated his face. **_He glanced away as if somehow feeling guilty but she shifted her attention to his father as he replaced the loose rock Daniel had told her about and handed her the key. Their fingers brushed before he closed her hand around it and she looked up. Meeting his gaze, she nodded before he stepped inside while they followed. As he turned on the lights she held her breath at what she saw.

"This is Daniel's home?" she half whispered, feeling like an intruder as she studied a much larger and more finely furnished living area than expected.

"I can show you around, if you like," Jason's father said quietly, remaining near the door. His gaze dropped to Samuel's sleeping face for a moment, a hint of yearning in his expression.

"I'd like that," she nodded as Jason finally stepped in next to him. "Do you know where the bedroom is?"

He gestured toward her left. "In there…there's a loft, too," he said matter of factly.

"Could you both wait, please?" she pleaded softly, glancing down at Sam. "I'll be right back."

"'course," the father answered before she turned away.

Feeling their eyes upon her back, she moved into the darkened room and realized how accurate Jason's description had been, describing this as a hobbit home. Both father and son had admitted to calling Daniel's home The Shire, like in the book. As she bent and laid Samuel on top of the bed she slipped off his shoes and covered him with the blanket that lay folded at the foot. It was a cozy room, warm and not at all moldy smelling as she'd imagined. He sighed and turned into the pillow, readily going back to sleep. Then she turned and went back to the Andersons.

"I can't thank you both enough for bringing us here," she smiled, noting how tired they looked. "I never could have found it, even in the daylight. You've been so kind …"

"No problem," the older man said gently. "Try not to worry about your brother, ok? If I know Daniel at all, I'd say he's definitely a survivor."

She nodded, swallowing hard at the sudden threat of tears she felt. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson—"

"Please," he insisted, "call me Mike."

"..ok Mike. And thank you Jason, for rescuing us."

He nodded, rubbing his cheek. "Glad to help."

"Son, can you keep an eye on the truck a minute?"

Jason nodded. "Sure…goodnight Ms. Levin."

"Please, call me Amy? Both of you?" she smiled, watching him nod and turn to leave. She met his father's gaze.

"You can't be too careful," he explained, gesturing toward the kitchen area. "Ok, as you'll see Dan's got everything you'll ever need in one compact home. Here's the refrigerator…the oven and sink. It's got a disposal that composts and stores the scraps for the gardens out back. There's a full bathroom with shower and even laundry facilities. Everything's solar and wind powered, completely off grid. You're brother's a genius— he even helped us do the same for our house."

She nodded, feeling unsure of herself. "Thank you for showing me. I don't want to keep you."

"I'll be by tomorrow evening if that's ok, just in case you need help running things."

"I'd appreciate that…I really hope he comes home tonight…"

"We'll keep an ear open as well. If he's not back in 24 hours I'll pass the word," he offered. "We're blessed to know him, and couldn't ask for a better neighbor."

She wiped at the corner of her eye, feeling overwhelmed. "If I'd only known…"

He leaned closer. "Look Amy, I consider your brother my friend," he said quietly. "City folks might not understand him but out here things are different. Rest assured, he'd want you here and to be safe. That goes for us too."

She nodded. "I'm sure we'll adjust," she answered, walking with him to the door. "Your son saved our lives tonight."

"He's a good kid," he nodded, stepping outside but turning to face her. "Given the recent events you can be sure there'll be looters and God only knows what else coming up the pike. Be wise and stay inside, or at least keep a close eye on your surroundings. And now I'll say goodnight."

She nodded, lifting a hand in farewell. "Good night."

Watching until he climbed into his truck, she waited while they drove off down the incline toward the dirt road. Feeling more alone than ever she let the tears spill out, ducking back inside and locking the door. For a moment she just stood admiring what would surely become their new home. And then she mourned Daniel's absence all over again.

"Oh Daniel," she choked before making her way back to lie down next to Samuel. "Come home soon, wherever you are."

_Friday August 13__th__ 8:19 p.m. MST____Vicinity of Post Falls, ID area, Quadrant 13___

_**Daniel stared dazedly toward the lights, their brightness making pain shoot through his skull. **_Turning his head, he shifted in the metal chair and tried to coax some feeling back into his fingers. Now bound behind him, his wrists were aching and bloody from all the prodding and searching for a microchip. They'd beat him, drugged him, hauled him into this interrogation cell, taken his shirt and hiking boots, cuffed his ankles and shoved him down onto the chair as noise reverberated around him, making him want to scream. He hadn't eaten or slept and the water they'd "given" him had come in the form of a pail of smelly liquid thrown at his face. Now the stifling atmosphere reeked of a combination of urine, vomit and strong liquor, nauseating and making it hard to breathe.

"Stand him up," a deep voice suddenly droned through the loud music. To his dismay the two thugs who'd dragged him in reappeared. Gripping his arms, they pulled him to his feet as he swayed, forcing himself to stand upright and meet whatever fate he now faced. Lifting his head, he blinked against the lights.

"All we're asking is 150 Euros—take it or leave it," echoed a rough voice that was vaguely familiar. _The one who brought him here from the parking lot! _

"I don't know, he's kind of puny," the other voice complained, no doubt a potential customer of this human black market which now seemed to own him. "He won't last a day in the mines—throw in the satellite phone and we've got a deal."

"But that phone's worth more than _he_ is!"

"Look do you want me to take him off your hands or not?"

"Yeah but we need more than that, just to cover expenses!"

"What expenses? It's obvious he's a grab and go—"

"No, we tracked him for months—he's got to be worth something, hiding off-grid for so long."

"All you've proven is the fact that he's not chipped—I've got a whole line-up of those to choose from!"

"But this one's valuable—he's a rock expert, even warned us about the quake up there in the mountains. Besides he's hiding something. No, he's some sort of objector, a Christian or maybe even a Jew!"

"Don't you _know_ after all that expensive monitoring you did? OK big guy look—I've got to get on with it so I'll give you 250 for him _and_ the phone."

"Make it $300 or I'll just find another buyer—"

"275"

"Ok—deal! Here's his license and paperwork."

"And here's your big old receipt. Have him taken to out-processing and I'll pick him up there. And no more beatings now that he's mine all mine."

Daniel winced at the sound of a buzzer going off, apparently signaling the end of the deal. His arms were gripped tighter as they led him out, guiding him back through the maze of hallways and cells. He ended up in a surprisingly cleaner cell, where he was deposited and locked in. For a moment he just shook his head, still unable to accept his fate. Then he closed his eyes and leaned back against the bricks.

_Father please… you've got to get me out of here…_

He thought of Amy and Samuel, praying that somehow they had made it safely to his place. All he'd heard of since arriving here was talk of a flood wiping out the entire coast of Washington and Oregon, the very thing which he had most feared. But so far there'd been no word of an eruption. His career and research flashed before his eyes, but the arguments against plate tectonic theory had now proven futile. The tragedy had unfortunately proven it to be true, though it gave him no satisfaction. Sighing deeply, he slid down the wall and sat upon the floor. Raising his knees, he leaned his bloody forearms upon them and bent his head in defeat.

One of the guards cleared his voice, then spoke in a low voice. "You've gotten a bad deal, worse then we'd bet."

Ignoring him, Daniel closed his eyes.

"You know you've been bought by the warden's lackey from Orofino…so it's only a matter of time before they send you down into the mines."

"What's taking so long?" his co-worker groaned. "We've been here three hours already."

"Receipting, that's what."

"Hey man," the first one addressed him, "where'd you get that satellite phone anyway? You some sort of spy?"

They shared a gruff laugh as Daniel lifted his head, resting it back against the wall. "Yeah…James Bond, at your service."

"That's a good one," he chortled. "Be sure to tell the warden that one."

Daniel eyed them suspiciously. "Warden of _what_?"

The taller one half turned to eye him with a smirk. "Why the Northwestern Federated Penitentiary, that's what."

Daniel studied them a moment, then choked out a hysterical laugh. "You guys are _prison_ guards?" he joked, finding the irony amusing.

"'Course not, we work _here_."

"Yeah and you won't think it's so funny when the real ones come for you," his buddy chimed in.

"Yeah, you'll see," the first one laughed, suddenly snapping to attention. "Snap to—here they come!"

Still unable to contain his hysteria, Daniel glanced up at the arrival of his buyer, laughing even harder. The man towered over the huge guards by two heads but wore heavy makeup that made him look like a woman. As the cell door opened he/she strode in, hands on hips and frowning in disapproval.

"What's he laughing at?"

"Don't know, Sir!" both guards apologized, bending to help lift Daniel to his feet.

"Maybe he's just passed his limit, Sir," the first one offered.

Suddenly a fist jammed into his ribs and he sank to his knees, gasping for breath. "You think I'm funny? Wait until you meet Warden Holscomb. Get him up—my guys, take him to the van pronto. We need to be back before midnight to get him processed!"

"Come on," a different guard stated, pulling him up roughly after another punch.

Daniel choked as his other arm was grabbed and they dragged him out. By the time he was thrown into yet another van he was exhausted, and passed out.

_11:19 p.m. PST "The Shire" _

_**Amy lifted her head, suddenly wide awake and listening intently. **_At her side Samuel slept peacefully on, curled into the heavy blanket and nestled against the wall. Slowly disengaging his hand from hers, she sat up and listened again, deciding it was a faint scratching that she heard. It was coming from across the hall, from behind the door which stood at the end of the dark narrow corridor. She remembered Mike telling her about the stores and gardens beyond it, worrying that an animal was scrounging for food. Having very limited experience with animals of any kind, and no experience with wild animals, she battled the compulsion to get up and see what was sniffing and scratching around. What was it and how could she scare it off? Thankful that she hadn't been able to sleep soundly or she wouldn't have heard it, she prayed the shema and gently climbed down off the high mattress. Her bare feet touched the cork floor, soundless as she slowly made her way down the hall. Stopping at the door, she paused, but when she heard a soft whine compassion filled her heart. Something was hungry out there, and she had to see what it was. It didn't sound menacing or particularly huge, so she turned the handle of the door and opened it a crack. It was very dark, but she could see the silhouette of a small animal, then the whites of its eyes as it stared sadly up at her.

_It's a dog! _

"Oh poor little guy!" she whispered, reaching her hand around and feeling a warm tongue lick her fingers. Bending down as she half opened the door, she felt a cold damp head nestle against her leg and patted its head. It whined softly and she let it slip past her. The dog trotted quickly toward the kitchen, and as she locked the door and quickly followed it she was amazed that it went right to the corner beneath the counter. She heard lapping sounds and went to stand by its side. Sure enough, there was a little rubber tray with two bowls on it, the name _Duke_ etched in white letters at the top. She reached out and pet his fur, finding it caked and damp.

"Well you must be Duke?" she whispered as he turned and licked her hand, gazing up at her with sad eyes. "Are you Daniel's friend? You seem to know your way around here…where's your food?"

As if understanding her, the dog sniffed and turned, poking his head against something in the dark corner under the countertop. She reached in and felt a bag of food, opened it and touched a measuring cup. She served him a little over a full cup of food, which he began to gobble down with ravenous zest. Waiting until he'd finished, she watched him eat and pet his side gently.

"Where is Daniel, huh? Where have you both been?" she asked. To her astonishment he paused, hung his head and whined softly. "Is he there outside?"

Rushing back down the hall, she opened the door and felt around for a switch. Flicking it on, she held her breath at the large room that was well lit, and the door that was locked at its far end. In the bottom half of the door was a dog entry, a small heavy rubber flap where Duke must go in and out. Passing by the rows of plant lights and seedlings growing beneath them, rows of shelves stocked with food and an area of root vegetables, she unlocked the door and peered out. The night air was cold, making her grip Daniel's robe closer over her own clothes as she stared out into the darkness.

"Daniel?" she cried out, not too loudly. Listening intently, she waited but heard or saw nothing, no one. Then she felt something bump the back of her leg. Turning, she stared into Duke's upturned gaze. He whined softly, looked out, then slowly turned and went back across the room. Then she knew. Locking the door, she followed him back down the hall, watching him go into the bedroom. Staring at him in shock, she watched him glance up at the bed, turn his head to look at her, then settle onto the rug at the foot of the bed with a tired sigh. She went over and bent down, gently stroking his head.

"Poor boy…I miss him too," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "When it's light maybe you can show me where you were?"

He sighed and rested his head down. She straightened, glancing at Samuel and hearing his soft breathing. "I'm Amy, your master's sister. That's Samuel, my little boy…Good boy, Duke."

Slowly climbing up onto the bed, she stretched out and met his gaze. After some time she began to fall asleep.

6


End file.
